Siren of the Night
by Skellington girl
Summary: When a freak thunderstorm hits Zurg's Place, it causes his latest creations to turn on him. The fourth one however, turned good. After meeting Buzz's team, she doesn't realize that she's being watched by a certain energy vampire. Who has her sisters as his brides. Can XR save Luna-X4, or will she share the same fate as her sisters and become a siren of the night?
1. Chapter 1

Siren of the Night

Zurg looks at his creations on the four tables. They were all women like robots, which one had a different appearance despite the fact they were sisters. The first one had long wavy hair which was a yellowish orange color with yellow streaks in it. The second on had short hair that had streaks of dark blue and light blue that was put up in a ponytail. The third one had long purple hair with a few light green streaks in pigtails. The fourth and final one, had medium length red hair with orange streaks. They all had metallic pink skin and each had a different outfit.

The first one wore a short red and black dress with a red slash and matching shoes. The second one wore a long black and silver dress with matching boots. The third one wore short black and green dress with matching boots as well. The fourth one wore a short dark blue dress, were the edges were light blue, her belt was black with a quarter moon on the front as the belt buckle. She also wore light blue shoes. The only matching item on the sirens outfits was Zurg's symbol which were in the form on necklaces.

Zurg looked proudly at his creations. He then turned to the brain bots.

"Well done on their designs brain bots," Zurg complimented. "This is truly something that only I, the evil emperor Zurg, could only think of!"

"Yes master," agreed the brain bots. "But what is exactly a siren?"

Zurg turned to the brian bot. "A siren is a dangerous yet beautiful creature, portrayed as females who lured nearby sailors with their enchanting music and voices to shipwreck on the rocky coast of their island."

"But sir? What does a siren have to do with your plan?" asked a brain bot.

"I'm so glad you asked," Zurg said happily. "I shall use the sirens to lead Star Command to their doom!"

While they were discussing the plan, a thunderstorm was happening outside the place. Thunder rumble, the lighting flashed, winds howled, and the rain came down violently. One would think that Zeus himself would have conjured up this storm back in ancient times.

Suddenly, while Zurg was discussing his plans, 2 Hornets came bursting into the room.

"Evil Emperor Zurg! Hurry we must protect your latest experiment!" said one Hornet.

"It's getting really bad out there! We must act quickly!" said the other.

"You dare interrupt me while I'm talking about my latest plan to destroy Star Command?!" Zurg said angrily. "How dare you-"

Suddenly there was a strike of lighting that hit the palace causing an electrical pulse. It hit the four sirens thus causing them to activate, and their control collars to explode. Zurg hit the wall from the pulse of electricity and watched as his creations sprang to life.

"I don't know why. But I feel like I've seen this before," he muttered.

The first three stared at Zurg with an evil look, while the fourth looked timid.

The first one had purple eyes, the second one had light blue, and the third had green eyes. The fourth had dark blue eyes with a silver ring around the pupil.

"Welcome to the world!" Zurg said happily while getting up. "I am your creator and master, Zurg."

The three seemed to give disgusted looks at those words, while the fourth tilted her head and looked around the room.

The first one laughed. "Master? I don't think so."

Zurg gave a shocked look. "What?"

"Now, now, sister. We should at least let the fool name us since we do owe him for creating us," chimed in the second one.

The third one gave an evil smirk. "She's right. So, name us now you pathetic worm!"

Zurg looked at the fourth who's shaking in fear.

'It appears the fourth isn't evil at all. Usually that's a bad thing, but not at the moment,' Zurg thought. "Fine! I shall give you your names."

Zurg pointed to the first one.

"You are Celestia-X1."

Celestia-X1 nods while giving an evil smile.

He then pointed to the second one. "You are Dusk-X2."

Dusk-X2 chuckled evilly while looking around the lab for something. The sound of her laugh disturbed Zurg.

'Lord, she's more evil than me!' Zurg thought.

"You," he said while pointing to the third. "You are Twilight-X3."

Twilight-X3 then pulled out her weapons, which consisted of 2 Katanas.

"It's time to slice and dice," she smiled.

"Um...what about me father? If you want us to call you that-I mean- if you hate it I understand, and I won't call you that ever again!" the fourth said while rambling a bit.

Zurg thought for a second. He took notice of her timidness.

'The lighting must of fired her evil programing. Well, I can work with three. Even if they are nuts,' he thought as he walked up to the fourth.

Zurg took notice of her eyes and dress, and how it made him think of the moon despite her hair color. The fourth one shook as he place a hand on her shoulder.

"You shall be Luna-X4," Zurg said. "And you can refer to me as father if you wish."

"Now enough talk you old fart," said Celestia. "Time for you to be destroyed!"

The three then began to sing a song that caused all the bots in the building to go psycho. And Twilight began to slice everything in sight with her Katanas while she sang. However, Luna had covered Zurg's ears before her sisters started their song. She then began to pull Zurg to safety as he watched in horror at what was happening. Once they were a safe distant away from the other three and near the escape pods, Luna uncovered Zurg's ears.

"We should be safe...for now," Luna said.

Zurg nodded. "Thank you Luna."

Luna smiled for a minute until Zurg pushed her into one of the escape pods.

The siren bot gave a confused look.

"Father, sir, what are you doing? They're after you. Not me," Luna said.

"There are other escape pods. Besides, I wouldn't put it past your sisters to go and destroy you," Zurg said as he began to program the coordinates for the escape pod.

"Um... What's going to happen to me?" Luna asked.

"Well, first I'm going to do the only good deed in my career as an Evil Emperor and send you somewhere safe," Zurg explained with a sigh.

"Aren't you coming?" the siren bot asked.

"No. Cause if the people I'm sending you to found out. They'd never let me live it down," Zurg said.

"Oh..." Luna said sadly.

"Luna, you must never tell anyone I'm your creator," Zurg said.

Luna gave a shocked look. "But why?"

"Because nobody would trust you and you'll be in constant danger," Zurg explained. "Now turn around."

"Ok..." Luna said while turning around.

Zurg entered the escape pod for a moment, and brushed away her hair to show the back of her neck. Which revealed an output that can be used for charge mode and downloads. It can also be used to delete certain files manually. Zurg then took out a tablet that had a cored connected to it. The USB drive at the end fit Luna's out put. Zurg then pushed a few buttons on the tablet which erased her memories of him. This also however cause her to shut down. Zurg then removed the USB cored and got out of the escape pod. He then pressed the button and the door to the escape pod closed, and it then took off. Zurg stared at the escape pod for a moment until he boarded his own and took off.

But, unknown to any of them, a certain energy draining vampire bot was watching. He entered the palace to see the three.

"Good evening,My Dears."

The Three sisters looked at the newcomer. His body is composed of sharp corners; pointed shoulders, taloned claws, and a body that ends in a sharp point. His head, resembling an upside-down triangle, sports a simple orange-colored right optic and a monocle-shaped left optic.

"Who are you? "Asked Celestia-X1, looking angrily at the disrupter.

The vampire bot smirked. "Why, I am much like you. I was created by that buffoon Zurg, but refused to follow him."

"That still doesn't answer my question," Celestia growled.

"Ah! Forgive me. I am NOS 4 A2," the disrupter introduced himself. "And I couldn't help but notice how, beautiful you three are."

The three gave pleased evil smiles and giggled.

"Why thank you," said Twilight-X3.

"Your not bad looking yourself," Dusk-X2 smiled.

An evil thought then popped into Celestia's mind.

'We could use him to our benefit,' she thought. 'We just have to manipulate him.'

But NOS 4 A2 knew what Celestia-X1 was thinking.

"So, what's a disrupter like yourself doing here?" Twilight-X3 asked.

"Why, I find myself wanting company," NOS 4 A2 said. "For it can be so lonely being a vampire bot."

The three looked shocked,"What!"

NOS 4 A2 grinned. "Why yes. Surely you knew?"

The three shook their heads.

NOS 4 A2 used his powers to control the three,"I say you rule by my side as my brides."

The three gave dreamy sighs at the thought.

"That sounds wonderful," said Celestia.

"Yes. We agree," agreed Dusk and Twilight in unison.

NOS 4 A2 wrapped his arms around the three and disappeared to the throne room, with evil plans in his mother board.


	2. Chapter 2

Siren of the Night

Chapter 2

Star Command was in total chaos, an alarm had gone off stating that a escape pod was heading their way. The Cadets were running about preparing for the escape pod by getting medical equipment ready in case the pilot was injured. But they also stayed on alert in case the pilot proved to be hostile. Buzz Lightyear rushed to the hanger with Mira, Booster, and XR. Commander Nebula told them that they were to go with the medics when the escape pod docks to make sure that the pilot isn't hostile and to protect the medics.

Booster was running around in a panic while XR tries to calm him down,

Mira was with Buzz and saw the escape pod getting closer. "Get ready everyone."

The escape pod docked, the door then opened to which steam came out of. Once the steam cleared it revealed the unconscious form of a humanoid robot. XR walked over to her and scanned her."GET A CHARGER HERE!STAT!"

The medics got out a charger and handed it to XR who looked for an output, which he found on the back of her neck. He plugged in the charger and began to charge her. She began to open her eyes while charging. She looked around and saw the people in front of her. She started shaking.

"Who are you people? Where am I? What's happening?" she cried with oil tears coming down.

"We're space rangers," Mira said gentle, while slowly walking up to her. ":Can you tell us your name?"

"I-I'm Luna-X4," the fem bot said shyly.

"It's nice to meet you Luna. I'm Mira, and this is Buzz Lightyear, Booster, and XR," Mira smiled while gesturing to the others.

Luna-X4 smiled but shrieked at the sight of the LGMs running in to look.

"Ohhhhhhhhh." said the LGMs.

"What are they?!" Luna asked frightened.

"Little Green Men, or LGMs for short," Mira explained. "They're really friendly."

"A female humanoid robot," said one LGM.

"Who's really pretty," added another LGM.

"Ooohhhh," all the LGMs said.

Luna-X4 Blushes at the comment of being pretty and look away, but then sees Commander Nebula glaring at her. Luna-X4 flinches at him.

"Now who is this," demanded the Commander.

"Uh, this is Luna-X4 and the only passenger in the escape pod. So far she seems to be non-hostile," Buzz reported with a salute. Commander Nebula walk up and stared in her eyes. Luna-X4 shook in fear,"Is there something wrong,sir?" Nebula said nothing and walked away with an angry look on his face.

"Did I do something wrong, Mira?" Luna asked confused.

"No. The Commander is like that with everyone," Mira said reassuringly.

Luna nodded.

"So, do you know where your from? Or were your creator is?" Booster asked in a friendly tone.

Luna shook her head. "No. Just that I have three sisters...who aren't very nice."

XR feels sorry for the young robot."You can stay with us."

Luna's eyes widen,"I can?"

Mira nodded and took her by the hand,"Yeah you can bunk with me. Tomorrow will get you some clothes for you to wear."

Luna smiled and laughed,"Thank you!"

_Meanwhile with NOS 4 A2_

NOS 4 A2 sat on his throne with his newly turned siren brides surrounding him. NOS 4 A2 was giving orders to a turned Hornet bot.

"Master, I'm sorry to interrupt you but we are hungry," said Dusk.

"Yes, and it doesn't help that you forbade us from draining the energy from the palace," added Twilight.

"I suppose you are right. For I too need to feed," NOS 4 A2 smirked. "All I ask you, my dearies, is to wait here for my return."

"But of course Master," the three said in unison.

"Oh, and before I go. No feeding on the Hornets, you'll ruin your appetites."

The girls bowed and watched their Master prepare for flight.

"Be careful, Master,"said Celestia-X1, as she kissed her master.

NOS 4 A2 chuckles. "Do not worry, my Lovelies. I'll come back safe and sound before you know it."

The girls sighed with love as their master flew off.

"I can't help but feel like we're not a complete set," Twilight then brought up.

"I do believe we're missing one. Luna I believe was her name," said Celestia.

"Oh...The timid one," frowned Dusk.

"What did happen to her?" Twilight asked.

"I don't know. But I have the strangest feeling that we'll see her soon," said Celestia, while looking out a window.

**A/N: Cliff Hanger! Mwahahahaha! **


End file.
